Another Father
by BerryBerryBlitz
Summary: Nakamori-Keibu was like a father to Kaito


"DAMN YOU KID!" Ginzo growled, raising his fist angrily at the retreating white clad figure, the heist had started on the 20th floor, then he'd chased the elusive phantom thief up 50 flights of stairs, only for the sneaky phantom to take off with his hang glider.

_'Damn sneaky bastard_!'

The inspector growled as he whirled around and headed towards the stairs, another failure in capturing the thief. A soft popping sound made the inspector pause, years on the force allowed him to easily identify the source. Someone had shot a gun, at a Kid heist. "Why the hell did someone shoot?!" With a snarl on his lips, the inspector ran towards the edge, eager to find the one who'd taken the shot. Nobody was supposed to shoot Kid. Another shot rang out, this time skimming his ankle. The sharp pain startled him, causing him to stagger to the side, his footing slipped and his mind went blank for a few seconds.

_'I'm falling_...'

The inspector numbly realized, the air whipping around him.

Kid let out a silent cry as he watched the inspector slip, he'd circled around when he'd heard the first shot fired.

'_No_!'

210m

150m

100m

70m

60m

Heart hammering within his chest, the elusive thief angled his glider into a steep dive. He wouldn't let his current father figure die, he'd already lost one, and he wasn't sure he could handle losing another. Kid grit his teeth at the sharp wind, the inspector still seemed too far away.

'_Please let the wind shift in my favour_!'

50m

A sharp pain blossomed on his left thigh, he ignored it.

40m

30m

'_No no no_!'

Tears stung Kid's eyes from the velocity of the steep dive.

20m

10m

Kid's fingers brushed the inspector's, "NO!" Kaito wailed, indigos widening in horror as the inspector hit the ground. His mind went blank as he sharply snapped his trajectory upwards. He skimmed the ground for a good distance before crashing into a horrified screams weren't registering to him as he staggered out of the tree towards the inspector, he couldn't hear anything but his blood pounding in his ears.

His staggering paused a few feet away from the splatter, his body freezing in horror before collapsing to his knees.

'_No... not again_'

Nobody dared to approach the thief as his whole body trembled with silent sobs. Everyone on the Kid task force turned away, Now wasn't the time to go after harmless thieves.

'_Why_?...'

Eventually fingers curled into fists as the thief staggered to his feet.

'_First Oyaji... Now Nakamori-Keibu_...'

Kid has long since fled the scene, nobody had chased him."Oi! This blood doesn't match with the inspector's... Splatter" One officer noted with a grimace. "Do you—" He paused "Do you think Kid got shot too?" He finished softly.

All of the officers looked around at each other with unease, they didn't need to lose both the Inspector AND Kid at once. "Oh god I hope not..."

Shinichi looked up from his book in confusion at the sound of his window creaking open. "Kaito?" He asked softly, closing his book. The magician wasn't one to make mistakes when sneaking around.

'_Is he trying to act like a normal thief_?'

"Shin-Chan..." The wavering in his boyfriend's voice set the detective on high alert as he rushed towards the window.

"Kaito what's—" He was cut off when he was met with an armful of magician, Kaito was still in his work clothes, minus his monocle. Azure met teary indigos and the sleuth's heart stung. "Oh Kai... What happened at the heist?" Shinichi asked softly, gently scooping up his trembling boyfriend and carrying him towards the bed. Cuddles always helped calm Kaito down.

'_I've never seen him this bad... Even when threatened with fish_'

"K-Keibu he—" Kaito's voice wavered as he clung to the detective. "He _died_" The magician wailed, a fresh wave of tears instantly soaking Shinichi's shirt.

'_Shit! Oh god no_...'

Shinichi closed his eyes, hugging his boyfriend closer to him. He wasn't that close to the Inspector, however he knew that Kaito was. Ginzo was basically Kaito's main caretaker growing up, his second dad. He opened his mouth to say soothing words but closed it before speaking.

"Oh Kai... I won't tell you that everything's okay" Shinichi whispered, planting a soft kiss on the magician's forehead. Azure eyes softened as Shinichi tilted the magician's face up to meet his gaze. "I won't lie to you, it's not okay, and it won't be for a long time" The magician was silent, body still trembling as tears continued to cascade down his face. "But I know you can eventually get through this" Shinichi captured the magician within a hug, nuzzling him. "And I'll help you"

'_It's not fair_...'

Kaito hiccuped "He-he was f-falling..." He shivered "I tried to save him!" He wailed, Shinichi carded his fingers through the unruly locks in an attempt to soothe him. "I was so close..." Kaito whimpered before going limp.

"Kai?..." Shinichi asked, having not expected the other to faint. A sudden wetness touched his leg, he blinked in confusion before lifting up his bed covers.

'_Shit! Why didn't he tell me he was shot_?! _And why didn't I notice?!_?'

Fear laced through him as he noted how much blood had been lost, he swiftly removed the Kid costume and dressed him up in civilian clothes before carrying him over to Haibara.

_'You idiot.._.'

Azure eyes were glistening with unshed tears as he observed his _unconscious_ boyfriend, he thanked all of the gods above that it was unconscious instead of dead. He glanced towards the bandage on his own arm before looking back at Kaito, he looked much better after the blood transfusion.

'_I won't let this break you... You're too strong for that_'

"Thank you Haibara" The sleuth breathed, turning to face the scientist. Ai finished wiping down the medical tools before glancing up at the detective.

"You better keep that idiot alive" She drawled before heading down into the basement. Shinichi let out a sigh and shook his head, he knew she cared for the magician.

**I finally decided to post another one of my oneshots from WATTPAD~**


End file.
